


Q&A!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Public Tickling, Teasing, Tickling, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Seven and Yoosung are tired of Zen’s vlogging, especially when he again ruins their gaming date with this ‘live Q&A’ he planned for his fans. Luckily, they have their ways of increasing the fun.. for both the fans and for themselves!





	Q&A!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 13/5/'17.
> 
> Prompt: “No. No. Nope. Also no. Absolutely not.”

“Guys! Thank God you’re both here. I need your help with my new Vlog, my fans want a Q&A, right now, and I can’t do it by myself,” Zen said, dropping his stuff the moment he entered Yoosung’s room and he started to unpack.

“Ehhh. Vlog?” Seven who was sitting at Yoosung’s desk with his own laptop groaned and threw his head back. 

“No way Zen, _again_? I thought you came here to play LOLOL with us,” Yoosung said, crossing his arms and exchanging glances with Seven, making moody faces at each other. 

“No no, not just a Vlog! _Live_ , this time! Some fans requested a live Q&A broadcast and one thing lead to the other. After recording my Vlog we can play LOLOL. Seven, I need your laptop,” Zen said, grabbing Seven’s laptop and taking it away from him,

“Hey!” Seven whined when Zen carelessly opened up a new tab and logged himself in. 

“Here, help me with how to record for live streaming, I don’t know how it works,” Zen said quickly, giving Seven his laptop back, and Seven laughed in disbelief.

Both he and Yoosung muttered silent curses at the popular actor, not really happy with the sudden turn of events (which was not the first time either), but Yoosung noticed Seven neverthless did as Zen asked. Sometimes the spoiled side of Zen really could take it too far. 

“Yeah I’m sorry okay? I’ll make it up to you. My fans are waiting now,” Zen said in a hurry, probably feeling their judging eyes on him, and he jumped in front of the mirror and fixed his hair.

“And what will I do?” Yoosung asked, visibly annoyed and standing there like a good-for-nothing. 

“Everyone will be sending me questions on my Twitter account, here,” Zen handed his mobile phone to Yoosung and showed his live Q&A announcement post. 

“Pick out the best questions for me, write them on a note and hand them to me, ‘kay?” Zen said, hurrying back towards the mirror, quite oblivious of the smirk that grew on Yoosung’s face.

“I don’t want to read from my phone while on cam all the time. Just write down the username and the question. Seven is the laptop ready?” Zen continued.

“ _Ooohh_ ,” Yoosung said, suddenly aware of the power that was in his hands. 

“Don’t do it Yoosung,” Seven whispered playfully at the sneaky teen, and Yoosung gaped at Seven in overdramatic shock.

“Why can’t I be the prankster for once?” Yoosung whispered back.

“Alright, everybody ready?” Zen turned around and sat in the chair in front of the laptop. 

“Ah yes that’s the beautiful me. So once I press record, I will be live?” Zen asked Seven, making poses in front of the webcam that made Yoosung make fake gagging moves.

“Yes. Yoosung, are the first questions in?” Seven asked, and Yoosung quickly checked and took the notes to write on.

“They are,” he said, reading the first things fans were wondering about their beloved star Zen.  _‘What is your favorite color?’ ‘What is your ultimate date of your dreams?’ ‘What kind of girls do you like?’_ Ugh, booooring. Smirking, Yoosung scribbled the first few questions, adjusted them a tiny bit to his liking and handed the notes to Zen. 

“Yesh, first questions. Let’s roll! Seven move out of sight!” Seven made a jump in hurry so he was outside the cam range, and Zen began to record his horrible Q&A vlog.

“Hello my fans! It’s me, Zen, live for my lovely fans!” Zen blew an exaggerated kiss at the cam, and Yoosung had to control yet another gagging noise. 

Zen announced how he would receive his fans’ questions on Twitter, and how his ‘assistant’ would filter them (Yoosung wanted to gag at being called his ‘assistant’ as well), and meanwhile Seven bent down behind him to see what else he was writing.

“What?” Yoosung asked innocently when he noticed the sparkle in Seven’s eyes.

“That’s not what it says,” Seven whispered, pointing at the question and at Yoosung’s note. They both looked up when Zen opened up the first note, and Yoosung beamed when Seven smirked. He had finally gotten this guy on his side.

“First question, by Lizzy339, can you lick your elbow?” Seven facepalmed and Yoosung bit back a laugh.

“Good.. question,” Zen said, and he actually went and tried it. It looked pretty silly, but probably only someone like Zen could try to lick his elbow _and_ look charming at the same time. Yoosung shook his head. He had to try better.

“Nanako-min asks if I pick my nose. Eeeeww of course I don’t!” Zen said, and Yoosung rolled his eyes, whispering “ _liar_!”.

“You gotta do better at this. Here, let me do it,” Seven whispered behind him. Sighing, Yoosung ignored the Twitter messages that entered Zen of the said people, claiming those were not their questions, and he sneakily removed them while Seven scribbled down the next question on a note. 

“Miadana-x-x asks… Are you ticklish?” Yoosung had a hard time holding back his laugh when he noticed this was Seven’s, and he and Seven exchanged cheeky glances. 

“Heh you guys sure ask interesting questions!” Zen laughed, taking the next note subtly and laughing awkwardly without answering the question.

“Next question: are your feet…. ticklish?” Zen swallowed, putting back the note, and Seven and Yoosung both choked on a laugh.

“No. No. Nope. Also no. Absolutely not,” Zen said, glaring briefly at the two since he probably now knew what they were up to. Yet, he couldn’t snap at them while being live on cam, so he put up his enchanting smile and held out his hand.

“Next…. Question,” he said with clenched teeth and a forced twitching smile, but Seven and Yoosung weren’t stopping. The next note consisted of a similar question and–

“No I’m not ticklish – guys!” Zen immediately exploded when he read it, and that’s when Seven and Yoosung jumped in front of the cam, both on either side of the flustered actor. Zen who sat on the chair flinched and flailed one arm in an attempt at hitting Seven away who leaned towards the webcam and waved.

“Hello hello! Zen’s assistants here! I’m Seven!” he announced merrily, wrapping one arm around Zen and poking his cheek while Zen desperately tried to pull his arm away.

“Yoosung!” Yoosung introduced himself in the same style, also wrapping an arm around Zen so they were closing him in.

“Guhuys what are you - !” Zen whined, squirming in their grip, but Seven shook his head dramatically at the camera.

“We regretfully have to tell you something. Zen is lying,” Seven said, and he poked Zen’s side, making him squeak.

“Heh, this guy is in fact, _very_ ticklish,” Yoosung stated, copying Seven by poking Zen’s side. 

“Hehew!” Zen covered his face in embarrassment and snorted when the pokes got more frequent and eventually dissolved into wiggling fingers that tickled him teasingly.

“Stohohop! Guys – I’m re-recordihihing!” Zen laughed, squirming and twisting in his chair, but Seven and Yoosung kept him in place and allowed the charming guy to laugh his head off in front of the camera, live, in front of numerous of fans.

“And with ticklish, we mean ticklish everywhere,” Seven told Zen’s fans earnestly, and he wiggled his fingers up Zen’s side, over his shoulder up his neck, cheek and ear, enjoying the way Zen squeeeaaked and scrunched up his shoulder. 

Yoosung on the other hand clawed cheekily at Zen’s stomach, forcing the ticklish guy to shoot his arms back down and make the weirdest movements in combination with his reactions to Seven.

“ _Everywhere_ ,” Yoosung said with a nod, lingering his hand on Zen’s stomach and laughing when Zen failed to fight him off.

“Meaning also his feet,” Yoosung said, and Zen yelped and tried to jump out of his chair, but Yoosung already caught one of his ankles and pulled his leg up into the air, showing his polka-dots-socked foot and scribbling his fingers up the sole.

“HEYayaahah guys noooo!” Zen shrieked, throwing his head back and flailing his arms hysterically. Yoosung couldn’t believed he hadn’t thought of this without Seven’s help. If there was anything that could make the ever charming and handsome Zen uncharming, it had to be tickling. 

“Yes, see? We call him ickly-tickly Zennybenny because he’s so cute. Look!” While Yoosung released his evil tickle powers on Zen’s helpless foot, Seven wriggled his fingers under Zen’s arms and tickled his armpits. Zen squeezed his arms together, bounced his head back and forth, squeezed his eyes shut and the toes of his tortured foot curled tightly. Also his noises were more like:

“ _FOHahaofhffhoahha_!” Hi-la-ri-ous. Yoosung couldn’t believe hundreds of Zen-fans were watching this, and the remarkable thing was that they could see how the number of viewers increased from the moment they started their public tickle fest on him. Sliding back down in his chair with his foot up in the air, Zen arched his back and squealed, his shirt riding all the way up to his ribs.

“Gotchaaaa!” Yoosung chirped loudly as soon as he saw this beautiful chance, and he dropped Zen’s twitching foot and attacked Zen’s exposed sides and ribs with both hands. 

“NO! NOhoho!” Watchers might have been amazed that Zen could get even more hysterical. Pinned in the chair by his two ‘assistants’, Zen cried out pathetic and barely understandable pleas while the tears streamed down his flushed cheeks.

“HAh- stop! Nohoho fah-fu-” Not even able to curse at his friends, Zen bent down and desperately tried to escape, but the four hands on his body were everywhere. Seven and Yoosung jumped around him skillfully, poked and tickled him everywhere and even kept the entertainment present by involving the increasing amount of fans on the other side.

“Where should we tickle Zen next guys, tell us! Tell us!” Yoosung said, waving Zen’s phone in front of the cam, and not much later he could check the reactions to this while Seven manhandled Zen on his own. Zen had absolutely no chance of getting out of that damn chair, and he laughed weakly and thrashed and squirmed at Seven’s mercy.

Smirking mischievously, Yoosung read the reactions on Zen’s twitter, and the most popular one was–

“Tummy you say? Well yes, he is veeery ticklish there!” Joining them again, Yoosung jumped back towards Zen and forced his shirt high up until Zen’s sexy tummy came into full view. Well hello Zen-fan service. 

“Bwaahaha!” Yoosung laughed like a villain and clawed with both hands at Zen’s bare tummy, wiggling his fingers around his belly button and poking into it once in a while. Zen jerked in his chair and shrieked.

“NPFhahaa no– _no_!” were Zen’s desperate noises, and both guys laughed in enjoyment.

“Meh-mercy! Hehehe please stop!” Zen laughed. Seven was still wiggling his fingers in Zen’s armpits, sometimes alternating with quick tickles up and down his neck and ears, and Yoosung gave the fans their wanted Zen-tummy tickles. Zen however really started to sound breathless and seemed as if he was on the verge of dying.

“Stop! HEh- nomore!” Zen gasped, catching his breath and laughing weakly. 

“Aaaalright then,” Seven said, lifting his hands off Zen’s heaving body. Yoosung was disappointed since he was enjoying himself too much, but he followed Seven’s example and stood back behind Zen’s chair, patting Zen’s shoulder.

“Well Zen,” Seven said, and Yoosung smirked.

“Isn’t there something you need to tell your fans?” Seven and Yoosung both said in sync as if this had been a rehearsed line, and Zen wheezed tiredly and threw his head back. He then gave a thumbs up and smiled weakly at the webcam.

“I’m… ticklish,” he admitted, and Seven and Yoosung laughed.

“Zen, out! See you next time!” Seven said, and with that he stopped the broadcast, saving Zen from the final humiliation since he wasn’t exactly lying in a very charming position, stretched out in his chair and half naked. 

“You guys.. are the worst,” Zen breathed, growling angrily and glaring up at them.

“Yep we know. Now let’s play LOLOL,” Seven said casually, and Yoosung cheered happily and followed after his partner in crime while Zen remained in his chair, exhausted, breathless and sulking like there was no tomorrow.

One hour of LOLOL. Literally one hour of LOLOL, and after that they went back on the internet and Zen had gone viral. 

Hashtag icklyticklyzennybenny was officially a thing, the video of Zen was reposted on various websites captioned _‘Infamous Zen Tickled To Tears By Assistants’_ (now Yoosung was definitely happy with the assistant-nickname) and pictures, video cuts, GIFs and whatever you could think were all over the entire world wide web.

“Oopsie. Guess your fans loved our show Zen,” Yoosung said, feeling a bit guilty when he noticed how much Zen’s laughing and not very charming thrashing self was all around the internet. Zen stared at his phone, scrolling through the many things, expressionless. His eyes then widened in realization and he smiled.

“They loved it indeed!” he said, and both Seven and Yoosung each raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks.

“They didn’t unfollow me because I’m an uncharming ticklish dork! They love it! They love me!!!” Zen said in excitement, admiring all the fanservice of him that was everywhere on Twitter, Facebook and whatnot, his eyes sparkling with passion. Yoosung and Seven’s jaws dropped to the floor in surprise.

“Guys! Tickle me again, next time!” Zen said, and he charmingly swayed his hair over his shoulder.

“I’ll show my ticklish self of my best side!” he said, and Seven and Yoosung first continued to gape at him in disbelief, and then burst out in a laughing fit. This guy was absolutely unbelievable, but probably the most amusing friend anyone could have.

“Be our guest!” Seven laughed, and he and Yoosung both jumped on Zen and tickled him again.

“No! Nohohooo! Not yehet! Cam’s not ooaaahahaa!” And once again, Zen laughed his head off and suffered from their precious wrecking tickles. 


End file.
